


Drowse

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suggested on Tumblr: What about Medic working himself sleepless/with little sleep for several nights and Heavy convincing him to take a break and get some solid rest?





	Drowse

"Misha, I am not a child." Medic told the man looming over him.

"You have hardly slept for days now. I can tell. Doing too much work again." Heavy sighed. "You have been slow and quiet. I can see the bags under your eyes when we are on the battlefield. You know I do not like to see you like that."

"I am telling you, I am fine Herr Heavy. Now, vill you let me get back to my work?"

"You are not fine."

"I am!" but determined to get the one he loved to lay off the papers and rest for at least a few hours, Heavy stood quiet until he spoke again. "Mein Heavy..." Medic set his glasses down and blew out the candle. "Yes..." he admitted "You are right. I must go to bed."

"Thank you, doktor."

And as he wearily stood up he let the other man's big arms wrap around him and lift him, because he knew otherwise he might not be able to make it to their dorm hall. So very drowsy, he rest his head against his Heavy's chest and weakly clenched his shirt. "Mmm, you are right. I am very sleepy. But I am afraid I may not fall asleep from all zhe coffee in my system at zhe moment."

"Doktor can wear my shirt if it'll help him sleep better." 

"Ah, yes meine liebe, I am absolutely fine with zhat." he smiled. The German couldn't think of anything that relaxed him more than the scent and warm embrace of his Heavy.

As they trekked through the corridors out of the external medical lab the doctor could barely keep his eyes open to watch the moonlight shimmer through the glass panels over head of them. He nuzzled his head against Heavy's chest and listened to him speak softly to him. "Let your eyes rest, doktor. You are tired."

"Of course." He promised the other and soon they were to Heavy's dorm. Medic wasn't exactly supposed to, nor allowed to, sleep there alongside his teammate but he did nonetheless. Everyone who had came across the two snuggling were too scared to rat them out because they knew of the impending doom that would come down upon them under medical care for exposing their love and causing them to lose their jobs.

Heavy helped him take off his lab coat before folding and tucking it neatly into his dresser where he as well grabbed a spare shirt. The big man's heart skipped a beat in admiration when he saw his love, with tired eyes and a imprecise perception from his bad sight, clumsily take and slide on the shirt that would drape down to his elbows and knees if he were to stand up.

"Thank you, mein Heavy. Your clothes are so soft, and they smell so wunderbar." he was welcomed with a kiss to the forehead and strong arms wrapping around him as the other crawled in bed with him. "I didn't realize just how tired I was."

"That is fine. Doktor should sleep now." he gave him a few more kisses, soft little pecks on the lips and Medic melted under his touch as he snuggled into his strong chest. He felt so safe in the big man's hold and under the warm, cozy quilt handmade by the Russian's mother.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He murmured and they cuddled together with their hands entwined as they fell asleep, Medic first, and then Heavy once he knew the other was snoozing soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Queen song


End file.
